reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ollie2304/My Red Dead Redemption Ghost Story
I am a big fan of ghost stories, and i like to make them up too. But i need to have a starting base for it, so this time ive chosen the locations in Red Dead Redemption. The following is the Story for the location The Old Bacchus Place, well, i say that, its more about Butter Bridge. The Old Bacchus Place, a quiet, secluded spot on the side of the San Luis River, is often known for its uneventful past. But it hasnt always been that uneventful. It was Monday, 16th of September, 1905, and the owner at the time, Mintie Cummings, was just going to get a bucket of fresh water for the day ahead when she saw something she described as "Horrifying" and "Ghastly". As she was bailing the water into her bucket she caught a glimpse from up on Butter Bridge. It was too early for a train to be going down there but there it was. The train, but the brakes were Screeching louder then anything. As she watched the engine decrease in speed, she saw something that she thought was not possible. The train seemed to "Sink" through the bridge, plummeting into the watery depths below. Astounded whole-heartedly, Mintie bolted as fast as she could up onto the old structure and peered over the side, hoping to see the train at the bottom of Manteca Falls. But it was nowhere to be seen. Later that day, Mintie told her father of her experience, Bearing in mind he built the house and lived in it for 40 years. He replied "I know what you saw, you saw Ol' Red". Mintie, not knowing what he meant, asked him to explain. "Ol' Red was the name given to a train that crashed on this day 20 years ago. At that time i was living in the house when i saw exactly what you saw. Although when i saw it half the bridge was gone, some say it was the Mexicans, others say it was a storm." He talked for hours about how the line was closed for weeks and how the skeletons of the crew and passengers were washed up at The Scratching Post 5 years after the crash, oddly all in "Praying" positions. "And they say that on this day of the year, every year, in the early hours of the morning Ol' Red can be seen crossing the bridge halfway, and then dropping straight into the water." Mintie, now knowing about the legend, joined a campaign for a new bridge, so that she would not experience what her father did. Early the next year, the old bridge was demolished and a new bridge was under construction (Not to be finished for another 5 years). Also, the constuction workers were told to inscribe a memorial message on one of the main supports, the message being created by Mintie Cummings herself. As well as that, the bodies of the 15 crew and passengers, which were being held at Coots Chapel, were transported to The Scratching Post, the location that they were found, they were then buried, and grave markers were placed. Minties plan had worked, she would never have to witness the accident again, or so she thought. After all, the legend lives on, Right? Category:Blog posts